Everything I Wished
by YueSoEul
Summary: I am me because you were there to help me see... And even after all the years, you're still there to help me see.


Alright my darlings, this is the last part of the installment. By the way, I edited the challenge, final part to be over 20 years instead of 30 years (You can write over 30 years, wouldn't matter coz it's still be over 20 years). I dunno why I put it 30 years, I just went to check it and realize I had put in the wrong number. LOL... Leave it to me to do that. Alas, the final installment of the SoEul couple stories... **One-shot**!

* * *

The house was quiet, void of sounds that usually echoed through the walls. For some reason, it started to feel lonely just to walk the halls. It was tiring and lonesome. Still, the walls and the decorations that filled each and every room spoke of a different story. Pictures and drawings were hung carefully, complementing one another. A whole life can be viewed from it, the good times, the crazy times and even some of the bad ones were there. Every single picture held a story, a story that was dear and was captured in one's memory box. A memory, that was all it was, not a thing that could be repeated over time, it was something that had happened.

"Sunbae," A soft voice woke Yi Jeong from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open, finding the lovely face of the woman who owned his heart. "Hmm... Five more minutes," He murmured, pulling the woman to him before he closed his eyes again. "Just five more minutes," He added into her hair, letting himself drift into sleep again. It was comfortable, he liked where he was. "You'll be late," He heard her mumbled slowly, but she was still, leaning over his chest. "It's good to be late once in a while," He countered, pulling her even closer, his eyes still close. He heard her chuckle easily and a smile grew on his lips. It was perfect, where they were.

"Appa!" A voice boomed through the room causing his eyes to shot open. _Damn. _He cursed in his head and felt the woman by his side moved slightly. Soon, a young girl waltzed into the room, followed by another young girl slightly older and a young boy. There are times when he loved the three children and there are times where he wished he could just stash them somewhere, time like these. "Yi Eun, what did I tell you about manners?" The elder woman reprimanded and he knew he was not going to be able to sleep anymore, slowly, but reluctantly Yi Jeong sat up. "We made breakfast, let's go," The youngest girl stated, tugging on her father. "I know, I know..." He replied, rolling over to get out of bed.

There was a broken piece of vase to his left, the one that was carefully stuck back together with superglue. He stopped, tracing his fingers lightly only the cracks, a small smile graced his lips. It was one of those fond memories even though he would never admit it. It was one of the days that he didn't mind repeating even if it meant a thousand more broken vases in the house.

The sound of something shattering echoed through the house causing Yi Jeong to jump onto his feet. _Not again... _He groaned inwardly as he left his office to find the source of the mayhem. Soon enough, barely a couple of steps, he spotted a young boy trying to pieces back together his one of a kind piece. _Oh great... _He groaned. Part of him was annoyed but another part was somewhat... It was one of those indescribable feeling as he watched the boy struggle to put it together. "Yah! So Yi Soo," He called after a while. The boy stiffened and before Yi Jeong could reach him, he was already on his feet and started to run towards the opposite direction like a wind. "Get back here!" He called, but, the boy was fast, leaving Yi Jeong with a broken vase and amused grin, shaking his head.

"What are you doing?" Yi Jeong asked later that night when he saw her sitting, pasting the broken vase together. There was no answer offered, instead, she looked up to smile at him before returning to her work. He could only chuckle as he kissed the top of her head before claiming the seat next to her. "Yi Soo," She began, her eyes trained on the task at hand. "What about him?" He found himself asking as he watched the woman work. "He was afraid you were angry with him," She replied. "How so?" He asked again, surprised. "The vase," She offered, turning to look at him as she placed the glue in her hand and the piece back on the spread. His eyes darted to the piece before going back to the woman. "The one he broke..." He murmured as he remembered the events from earlier in the day.

The woman could only smile. "I wasn't angry," He tried to explain. But, the woman shook her head to stop him. "I know," She stated easily, caressing his cheek with her palm. "But, he doesn't," She added and watched him nod. "He spent all his afternoon trying to piece this back, got his fingers glued together more than a couple of times," She explained. Yi Jeong could only sigh again. "I guess I should have watched my tone," He admitted, shaking his head and watched her nod slowly. "What would I do without you, Ga Eul?" He asked. A smile crept up her face. "You wouldn't, I'll be here,"

He walked passed by assortments of paintings which gradually got better and clearly was painted over the years. Started from early age to current, it was magnificent, the sight of it. Though, he was told that he was probably just bias. Maybe he was, but, he didn't care. Nothing beats it, in his eyes, not even a Mona Lisa was comparable to the works on the wall.

"Wahh... Unnie..." Yi Eun whined, hanging onto her older sister, pouting. "Please, please, please?" She added, she knew that her older sister would not be able to resist her pleas. "Fine..." Yi Eul admitted her defeat. Slowly, she pulled out her colouring utensils, laying it out for her younger sister. Before they knew it, they had spent the entire afternoon colouring and painting. Though, Yi Eul's works were significantly better, Yi Eun refused to admit defeat. "Do you think Appa would like it?" Yi Eun asked as she watched her finished painting of the family. There was her father, her mother, her older sister and her younger brother, all stood smiling. "He will," Yi Eul replied confidently. And, their father did like the painting and the ones after that as well. He had it hung all over the house. It was home.

He continued to walk until his feet led him to the kitchen. From the doorway, he could see a beautiful woman cooking. He walked straight for her, "It's quiet," The man commented, casually wrapping his arms over the woman, pulling her close. "Yah!" She protested, batting his hand away with reddening cheeks. His chuckle filled the air. "Sunbae," She warned and he cringed, his hold over the woman loosened slightly. "What happened to Yeobo?" He asked easily, placing soft trail of kisses on her shoulder. He could almost see her pout and smiled. She didn't offer any answer to his question. "Where are the kids?" He asked instead, she didn't answer him immediately, allowing a moment to pass, as he watched her carefully stir the soup. "Out on dates," She replied easily. "Yi Eun?" He replied, shocked, turning slightly to look at the woman carefully.

"But, she's only sixteen!" He protested as a pout graced his lips, causing the woman to smile. "That's right, she's sixteen," The woman stated easily. It was as if it was new to be going on dates. Sure, it was only her first date but, for some reason, she could feel it was serious. Only, only the man before her was in denial for so many years of the fact that his daughter was growing up. "She's too young..." He whined, inviting a chuckle from the woman. "Mhmm... And how old were you when you start to date?" The woman fired back easily, wiping the pout from the man's face. "That's different, I'm So Yi Jeong," He replied as if it was some dignified reason. The woman laughed. "Yah! Chu Ga Eul," He stated, crossed.

Slowly, the woman turned as she turned off the stove. Her eyes gazed at the man before her lovingly. "Yes, Yeobo," She replied easily. Amusement was obvious in her eyes. "It's not funny, she's a million years too young to be dating," Yi Jeong rambled on. "Yeobo," Ga Eul called easily, tugging onto Yi Jeong's arm. "Be reasonable, she is sixteen," She added, trying to reason with the man before her. "That's right, she's sixteen, what is she doing dating?" He huffed in respond. A soft chuckle escaped Ga Eul's lips. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, she was going out with Seong Woon," She stated. No, it didn't make him feel any better, not even by far. Yi Jeong's eyes grew wider. "That boy – isn't he a thousa –" He rambled but his wife stopped him. "I know, a thousand years too early, but, given he is Ji Hoo-sunbae's son, I thought you'd give him a bit more credit," Ga Eul cut butted in, disrupting her husband's train of thought.

Yi Jeong could only sigh, "Yi Eul and Yi Soo?" He asked instead. He knew he had to brace himself for one day when his daughters would start going on dates, but, even so, he still find it hard to deal with it. "Yi Eul, I thought you would have guessed by now," Ga Eul replied easily. "Out with Seung Hyun?" He asked, trying to suppress a grimace. He would need to have a talk with that boy, he didn't care if it was his godson, the boy's hand better not go anywhere near his eldest daughter. Speaking of which, he would need to have a talk with Seong Won as well. "And Yi Soo?" He continued, changing the subject losing himself in thoughts of reprimanding the boys who went out on dates with his daughters would have to wait. A soft laugh filled the space. "Well, he is your son," Ga Eul replied easily. "Him too?" Yi Jeong asked in surprised, his shoulder slumped.

Ga Eul could only smile. "Hmm... Here I thought you'd love to just spend a day with just me, after all, it is Valentine's," She teased easily. She had grown comfortable around him after all the years. After all, twenty years is a long time. Still, she wouldn't deny the fact that there are times that he could still easily make her blush. Yi Jeong's eyebrow arched, as his ears perked up with interest. "What do you have in mind, Mrs So?" Yi Jeong teased in return. The thoughts about his eldest daughter and the twins forgotten, the only thing that was on his mind was the woman before him. A faint blush appear on Ga Eul's cheek as she turned away from her husband, but, she didn't get far as Yi Jeong grabbed a hold of her arm and pull her back to him. A wicked smile hung on his lips as he studied his wife's face. Slowly he descended...

"Appa!" A young woman's voice filled the room. "Omma," Followed by a young man's voice. Yi Jeong could only bit his bottom lips in annoyance. "I thought you say they're out," He whispered under his breath. "Well, they said they were..." Ga Eul replied slowly as well. "Omma!" Another young woman's voice called. Yi Jeong could only sigh. A small smile graced Ga Eul's lips. She tiptoed to place a soft kiss on Yi Jeong's lips causing him to crave for more. Twenty years and he was still not tired of kissing her. "Happy Valentine's Day..." She mumbled with reddening cheeks, suddenly she was her twenty-two year old self again. "You call that a kiss?" Yi Jeong teased lightly, and the colour on Ga Eul's cheek grew steadily redder. "Yah, the kids are here," She reprimand him, but Yi Jeong wouldn't hear any of it. Slowly, he descended and claimed his wife's lips, carefully and lovingly.

"Ewww!" A set of young voices consist of young male and females echoed through the room. "Ahhh... My eyes, it burned!" The young man said as he closed his as and turned only to meet the doorway in his attempt to escape. "Too much information," The younger girl chimed, looking for an escape route as well. The elder simply laughed and turned away from their parents. _So much for worrying about them being lonely; _She thought as she followed her brother and sisters.

* * *

Originally posted on "Lovers Unparalleled" 14th February 2012


End file.
